Nevermore
by marfiola
Summary: Nick decides to  leave everything behind. Even his friend.


Title: Nevermore.  
>Fandom: Grimm (TV)<br>Genre: dark / general  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Warning: F-words  
>Length: ~730<br>Summary: Nick decides to leave everything behind. Even his friend.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<p>

- You can't just leave!  
>- Why? - short but how effective question it was. Nick seriously didn't know the answer but felt that this is a perfect question. Not only he would receive an answer for his doubts, but also will prove a point to those who would stop him. Taking into account everything he had been up till now he seriously considered getting killed by some kind of creature. Just to end this whole "Grimm-farce".<p>

- Because you're a Grimm, that's why! - and again the Grimm stuff. The former detective thought that Monroe would make a more reasonable point.

- You have no rights to order me or tell me what to do – usually calm younger man had that fierce look in his eyes. Monroe knew that he needed now a different approach.  
>- Nick, lets talk it over.<br>- No Monroe. That's my choice.  
>- Monroe? Seriously? My name is Eddie. E-D-D-I-E. I thought we were past the courtesy mister Grimm. A bottle of beer and a friendly chat? - he tried to calm Nick by touching his shoulder. However Grimm shook blutbad's hand.<br>- You're no friend of mine.

That hurt. Eddie Monroe was a loner and he liked it. Last person he was friendly with was shoot dead in his house so yea, that's not a conversation starter. 'Hi! I'm looking for a friend. Last one I had died.' This image haunted him throughout some full moons but he went on thinking that he didn't need new friends. He had Nick Burthard. Yet, it appeared to be a very one-sided friendship. Getting beaten up, risking life, offering a place to stay, helping with the funeral... all that apparently didn't matter to Nick.

After a long pause Eddie broke the silence. Hurt lingering in his voice, but Nick didn't get a clue. Or maybe he wanted Monroe to fell betrayed.

- Even so. You can't just leave!  
>- Listen – Nick tried saying calmly however didn't manage to hold his temper – I got a second chance and I want to use it properly!<br>- And what will you do with this second chance of yours? Get a steady job at Starbucks?

- It's not your business. I don't butt into your life!

This conversation began to sound like a dialogue from a soap opera. And how the fuck he says he doesn't butt into Monroe's life. Calling at 2 am when normal people and Weider-Blutbaden are asleep, just to ask about things he can find in any Grimm-book from his aunt's trailer, is perfectly normal and healthy behavior. Asking to check on something creature-related while you have your work is probably fine as well. Not to say begging for a place to stay when his fiancee died, because his place seemed empty. That's normal and Monroe is just socially awkward.

- Do you hear yourself? Nick, are you high?

- Monroe, stop. I don't want to stay here. - Eddie wanted to ask 'why?' but that probably was a stupid question. Nick himself decided to leave. He choose to break their so-called one-sided friendship.  
>- I don't belong here... – ha! Monroe almost laughed when Nick said those words. How the hell Grimm didn't belong here? Where else could he belong if not here? But Nick continued - … but on the other hand you...<br>- What? You say that I belong here because of what? Because I'm a Blutbad? Or because I'm worse person than you are? - now that was offensive and Eddie winced on the though that being a Blutbad has made him worse than a normal person. He didn't have many friends, good reputation or a family, but he had a job, a home and some kind of life. Not like the people Nick arrested in the past. Yet, to Grimm's judgment criminals were more like normal people than him.  
>- This – Monroe pointed at the streets of Portland – IS your world, as much as it is mine! You can't run from it. For god's sake, you're a Grimm, Nick!<br>- I was a Grimm. Nevermore. - Saying that, he disappeared into the darkness, leaving only a faint trace of smell on the Monroe's porch, and a memory of himself.

- FUCK YOU GRIMM! - Blutbad shouted, but didn't get any response. A lone tear run down his cheek.


End file.
